The Story Unfolds
by Fiercest-Dreamer
Summary: A new tension is building among the Royals and Rebels. Some are not sure what they want, others are 110% sure of what they want. As a new year begins, new students enroll. The Royals want as many Destiny followers as possible, whereas the Rebels will fight for their freedom. But every student has a secret. Some are not willing to share. One in particular. This is her story. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: New Kids, New Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High, or any of the characters, except the ones I made, nor do I own Rise of the Guardians.**

**_Prologue:_**

_It's been one year since the Jabberwock incident at Ever After High, the high school for the sons and daughters of famous fairytale characters. Everyone is still tense, due to the whole Royal-Rebel situation, but a new year is beginning, which is sure to bring more adventure to the students at Ever After High. But, with a new year come new students. Ah, here they come now..._

**Chapter 1: New Year, New Kids**

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Hey Cerise, check out the new kids." Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen said.

She nodded with her pale chin towards the four shy-looking students walking through the giant doors of the school.

"They look nice," Cerise Hood, daughter of Red Riding Hood said. "I mean, they look nice enough."

"Oh, come on Cerise," Raven said. "They are perfectly nice."

"How do you know?"

"I just...oh, never mind. Let's go over and meet them." Raven said.

With her purple, pink, and black streaked hair flowing out behind her, she grabbed Cerise and marched over to meet the newbies. They stood there, conscious that the two girls were walking over to them.

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Hey, guys..." a boy with fiery orange hair whispered to his friends. "Here come the seniors. Probably to torment us."

"Don't say that!" a girl with equally orangy red hair exclaimed. "They may be coming to torment us, but we can stand up for ourselves and just walk away. No bigee. We've done it plenty of times before."

"Yeah, we have Bluebell. We also came out with multiple bruises and cuts the last time, if I recall correctly." The boy with orange hair addressed the redhead, now identified as Bluebell.

"Well, sorry but I-"

"Guys, can we please stop arguing?" a girl with black tresses exclaimed. "It's driving me nuts."

"Fine." Bluebell and the orange-haired kid said at the same time.

"Thank you." The black-haired girl said.

While they had been arguing, they hadn't noticed the two girls come over.

"Hi newbies! I'm Raven, and this is my friend Cerise."

"Oh, um, hi Raven! I'm Bluebell, daughter of Tinkerbell, and this is Pierce in Boots, son of Puss in Boots, Tressa Black, daughter of Pitch Black, and Crystal Ice, daughter of Princess Anna of Arendalle."

"Nice to meet you guys," Raven replied. "What class are you in? Maybe we could go together."

"Well, Bluebell and I are in Environmental Magic, and Tressa is in General Villainy, and Crystal is in Princessology."

"Cool! I'm in General Villainy, so I can show you were it is Tressa. And Cerise can show you guys were Environmental Magic is."

"What about Crystal?" Tressa asked.

"Well..." Raven trailed off.

"I guess one of the Royals could show her." Cerise offered.

Raven brightened. "Great idea Cerise! Hey, Ashlynn! Can you show Crystal here where Princessology is?" Raven called out to her.

The daughter of Cinderella turned her head and nodded. "Sure."

"Great! Come on Tressa, let's go! You never want to be late for class with Mr. Badwolf."

"Raven," Cerise whispered very quietly in Raven's ear. "You know he's not that bad."

"I know Cerise, but we need to put on a show...for now." Raven whispered back.

Cerise nodded her consent. "Come on Bluebell, Pierce. Environmental Magic's outside."

Ashlynn hurried over to Crystal and took her by the hand and led her to a gloriously decorated classroom, fit for a princess.

She ushered her into a vacant desk next to a blond-haired girl with unusually pale skin.

"Hi!" the unusually pale-skinned girl beamed. "I'm Apple, daughter of Snow White! Who are you?"

"Crystal." she said in a quiet voice.

"Crystal who? You do have parents don't you?"

" Crystal Ice, daughter of Princess Anna."

"Omg, you're aunt is the Ice Queen!? Awesome!"

Apple's outburst attracted the attention of the other princesses. Everybody started talking at once.

"The Ice Queen?" a girl with slightly too long hair asked.

"Your last name is Ice!? As in ice ice? Cool!" Poppy O'Hair exclaimed.

"Off with her head." said Lizzie simply.

"Another princess, another Happily Ever After. Great" Duchess Swan muttered under her breath.

Throughout all the commotion and harassment, Crystal kept her head down, stayed quiet. It was what she was best at. She was used to not being noticed. Little did she know that that was all about to change...

**Dun dun dunnnn! Cliffhanger! Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, please don't hate this story, 'cause this is only my second fanfic, so yeah! Follow, favourite, review!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Event

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this entire chapter, but then it deleted! ARRRGGGG! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Event**

**Narrator P.O.V**

After Princessology class, Crystal walked back to her dorm room. She slowly pushed open her white door. She gazed inside the room. On her side of the somewhat medium-length room, was a queen-sized bed (pun intended), an ebony bedside tabled with a lamp upon it; on the ceiling hung a crystal chandelier (pun intended...again). On the far side stood a large, and I mean large-Oops. Narrators aren't supposed to say 'I'. Ahem. -stood a large sky blue wardrobe, with delicate patterns carved into the wood.

"I asked Hunter if he would carve those for you."

Crystal, startled, nearly jumped out of her boots, and turned around to see Bluebell sitting on her own queen-sized bed with flower patterns stitched into the blanket, and squirrel stuffies sitting on the pillow.

"Bluebell! I never noticed you there."

"Hi to you too Crystal. I knew you liked snow, so I asked Cedar to paint your walls white and your wardrobe blue, and Hunter to carve those designs."

"Thanks Bluebell."

"No prob."

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, since the first time in forever." Bluebell smirked. Crystal blushed a little.

"Oh, come on Bell. Stop teasing."

"Okay, okay. Iv'e been here for the past hour."

"So, you skipped class."

She shrugged. "Environmental Magic can be boring sometimes. They didn't even notice I was gone. Besides, I already know all the stuff they're teaching right now. They're taking it 'slow and easy', as the teacher put it."

"Okay, if you say so." Crystal said. "We should probably head to the Castleteria. It's lunch now anyways."

"Okay." Bluebell hopped off the bed and headed for the door, Crystal following closely behind her.

~Time Skip~

_"Sorry for interrupting your lunch hour kids. Would all students please head to the Grimmnasium, all students to the Grimmnasium, thank you." _The school intercom crackled off.

"What do you suppose this is all about?" Crystal asked Tressa.

"I have no idea. Maybe an announcement of the school rules?" Crystal glared at the black-haired girl. "What, it could happen."

"Whatever. Let's just get to the Grimmnasium." Pierce said.

~Time Skip~

**Narrator P.O.V**

"Hello students. I am deeply sorry for interrupting your lunch period. I hear the cook did an excellent job in preparing it." A few kids snickered at that remark. "However, that is not the reason I have called you here. As you already know, the Royal Rebel fiasco is getting dangerously out of hand." Apple White and Blondie Lockes glared at Raven. She didn't even flinch. "That is why I have decided to host a party at Ever After High."

"A party!? Sweet!" Said a certain daughter of Sleeping Beauty, jumping out of her plush pink chair, and pumping her fist into the air.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Miss Beauty, please do not call out in the middle of the assembly."

"Sorry Headmaster Grimm." Briar lowered herself back into her chair.

"As I was saying," the Headmaster continued. "The faculty and I will be hosting a Winter Ball. It will be the biggest school party in the last five years. I will need volunteers to help with the party planning."

Briar's hand immediately shot up into the air at the same time she stood up out of her chair and knocked it over in the process. "I'll do it Headmaster! I'll do it!"

"Miss Beauty, I understand you enthusiasm, but I have someone else in mind. If they are willing to let you help them, you may, but, if not please restrain yourself from interrupting their work."

"Yes, Headmaster." Briar replied.

"Thank you. As for who is in charge of planning the ball," His eyes scanned the crowd. "I would like one of our newest students to be the head planner." His eyes came to rest on a shy, blond-haired girl in the back of the mob of teenagers. "Crystal Ice will be in charge of the party."

All eyes turned to Crystal. She slowly lifted her head. Her lightning coloured eyes had a questioning look in them. Anyone close enough to her could see that.

"Why?" It was barely audible. A simple question, one many asked, but it shocked Milton.

"Why? You dare ask me, Milton Grimm, why!?"

"Yes." She was so quiet. The Headmaster had to stain his ear to hear it. "I don't see why it's a problem. I only asked why. I didn't mean any offence."

The Headmaster seemed to relax. "Very well. But please, for your own sake, plan the ball. Think of it as embracing your Destiny. Your story involves winter; it is a Winter Ball. It makes perfect sense." He returned his gaze to the rest of the crowd. "The ball is in three weeks. Please be ready for it." With that, he turned around, and walked away.

~Time Skip~

"So, Crystal, how do you feel about all this pressure?" Raven asked.

They were in the school library, talking about the events that had just transpired.

"Well, it's a lot to take in. It would be easier for you; you're used to this sort of thing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. No body would choose me for anything. They don't think the 'daughter of the Greatest Evil There Ever Was' is the right person for this kind of job." Raven replied.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do my best. Not that I'll be any good at it."

"Why do you say that?"

"I mess everything up." Crystal said darkly.

"Well, I haven't seen you mess anything up in the three weeks that you've been here, so I think your safe." Raven tried to cheer her up.

"I guess." Crystal answered.

_Riiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!_

"Well, there's the bell. Later Crystal." Raven left the library with a wave.

"Yeah. Later." Crystal muttered.

**Well, there's the chapter! Sorry again for not updating sooner! I've been really busy with school, and I only have time to update on Thursdays and Fridays (usually). As usual, favourite, follow, review! Also, I may or may not be updating my other fanfic Star Wars the Clone Wars: Ahsoka Returns. Bye!**

**-NinjagoZaneLover**


	3. Important Update

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been a while, so I'm just going to come out and say it: I am putting this story on hiatus indefinitely. For those of you who don't know, 'indefinitely' does not mean 'forever'. It simply means 'for an unknown amount of time'. Anyway, I want everyone to know I have plans for this story, but a lot of stuff is going on in my life right now, so you're all going to need to wait a little bit longer for the next chapter. I am not, however, abandoning this story. I hope you will all understand, and continue following this story. I promise I will post the next chapter eventually, but it may not be for some time.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**• Fiercest-Dreamer**


End file.
